


we intertwined

by seafoamblues



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, Riding, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: Twins Kai and Jongin are practically inseperable. Sehun is a minor complication.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **ships:** jongin/kai  & jongin/sehun/kai (mentioned kai/jongin/lu han, lu han/sehun, jongin/kyungsoo & lu han/yifan)
> 
> originally posted on my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/6782.html). you can also read this on [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/834595/we-intertwined-exo-sekai-catboyau-jonginkai).

* * *

  
Jongin wakes up in his brother's arms like any other morning.  
  
Some mornings, however, he finds himself on the cold, hard wood floor, his side of the mattress compromised by a peacefully sleeping Kai in the bed they're supposed to be sharing. He sighs and picks himself up off the floor, working out the kinks in his back (which he knows will hurt until at least the following day), eyes still dusted with sleep as he mumbles unintelligibly and crawls back into bed. Tugging the hogged covers away from his twin – a cat hybrid that has single-handedly achieved metamorphosis into a cocoon the previous night – always proves to be a difficult task. Jongin soon realizes in his disgruntled and sluggish state that his attempts are futile, so he curls around the lumpy mound that is his brother's back, the lukewarm feeling of the piled blankets blocking the heat of his skin.  
  
This morning is a slightly better one, but remnants of a nightmare creep into his idle brain like a particularly nasty drug, eating away at his nerves. His fingers clutch the bunched fabric of the sheets in a vice-like grip, fighting down a whimper that builds in his throat. Steely limbs constrict his chest and hold him in place, tight and secure. Despite the protective force of his brother's nearness, panic manages to seep through the cracks in his composure and floods his senses, the mental dam of fears breaking down and pouring into his muddled consciousness. He kicks his legs fitfully, pathetically, and cinches his eyes shut as he tries to block out his invasive thoughts. _What if we're abandoned again What if Kai leaves me What if something happens to him What if what if what if—_  
  
"Jongin-ah?"  
  
Evidently his movements and whatever pitiful sounds he wasn't aware he was making had woken Kai up. He feels the arms around his torso flex and draw him in closer, his brother's hot breath on his sweat-dampened skin as he nuzzles his face into his neck.  
  
"Shh, Jongin-ah, I've got you," Kai murmurs, his soothing voice at Jongin's ear. As his whimpering dies down into a faint and helpless whine, the other repeats words of comfort like a mantra, lifting a hand and stroking his hair to pacify him. "It's okay, you're going to be okay, everything's all right; I'm here." He calms considerably beneath Kai's touch, his thumb rubbing against the spot behind Jongin's ear that usually gets him to purr. He doesn't, though, not this time – he's still too distressed – but he relaxes anyway, unfolding in his brother's arms. Kai presses soft lips against his temple, the tips of his fingers scratching his scalp. He doesn't even need to ask; he has an understanding about Jongin's unspoken nightmares, less frequent now that he's older, and prying will only further his anxiety. He knows what they're about, anyway.  
  
"Thank you," Jongin says, burying his face into Kai's forearm and inhaling his familiar and welcome smell. "For being here."  
  
"I'll always be here," Kai replies with finality.  
  
"Except when you get up to go to the bathroom," he says sheepishly, voice muffled by warm tanned skin. His tongue darts out and lands a playful lick on the inside of Kai's elbow, loving the slightly musky tang of his skin. Neither of them does much during the day, so Kai isn't dirty by any means, and Jongin likes him best when he hasn't yet washed off his strong scent and taste that has built up through the day and settled during the night. It's so characteristically _Kai_ that he feels a wave of euphoria just by breathing him in. _My brother. My Kai._  
  
Kai feels it too, in bursts of possessiveness and overwhelming tenderness. _Mine._  
  
"'s'not like I spend ages in there," the older boy retorts, now fully awake despite his slurred words. Jongin is aware of his sharp hips dimpling his backside and his erection evident between them.  
  
"Good morning to you, too," he greets the newfound presence, pushing his ass back languidly. His brother sucks in a breath quickly at his teasing, making him laugh. All lingering phantoms of last night's nightmare have vanished.  
  
"Let's get you in the shower," Kai says, reluctantly letting him go so he can roll off the bed. His brother sits up in bed wearing only his green boxer shorts, the thin fabric hiding nothing. He prefers to sleep in the barest minimum clothing he can manage: sometimes he's even too lazy to pull on a spare pair of clean underwear and passes out in the nude. Jongin's eyes rest on the obvious bulge in his pants before darting back to his brother's.  
  
"A shower sounds nice," he admits. He loves taking showers with his brother, because that's when he pampers him the most. The water – and whatever else is bound to happen in there – will also help clear his mind. An added bonus. "Great, actually." A grin crosses his face.  
  
They shed their clothing and leave them on the bathroom floor to pick up later. Kai finishes first, of course, and helps his brother out of his pajamas. After Kai gives him the okay, Jongin steps under the jet of water once it's warmed up enough. His velvet ears droop a little beneath the spray. Leaning back against Kai's sturdy form, the warmth and steam envelopes his body and clouds his senses. Kai holds his hip steady with one hand and reaches for the lube with the other, finding it effortlessly among the bottles of shampoo, conditioner and body wash. He doesn't even have to look. The catboy slicks up two fingers before sliding them inside Jongin, still loose from their lovemaking the night before.  
  
Jongin lets his head fall back on Kai's shoulder, a low moan in his throat. He forgets about his nightmare completely, washing it away with the water from the showerhead and the measured thrusts of his brother's fingers in and out of him, massaging his prostate. Every time his fingertips tease the sensitive spot he whimpers, a squeak lodged in his vocal chords as fingers graze his walls. He pulls out when he has Jongin muttering incoherently, yearning for more and begging for his brother's cock. After a moment he feels the heated press of the head of his cock at his entrance, sighing with relief. Arching his back, he tries to back onto his length, but Kai angles his hips up, the shaft sliding between his cheeks. He groans, frustrated.  
  
"Kai, please," he implores.  
  
The bones of Kai's fingertips press into his skin, threatening to bruise. Jongin feels plush lips move against the tender flesh of his neck. "Tell me how much you need it, Jongin-ah," Kai murmurs. "How much you want me, want my cock."  
  
His heart jolts in his chest. "I want you. I need you, need you to fill me—Kai," he gasps as his brother complies and pushes in all the way without warning.  
  
"You feel so good, Jongin-ah," Kai praises, starting up a pace of slow, shallow thrusting. He reaches around and curls his fingers around the younger's cock, dripping for attention. A few pumps later he's coming with his brother's name on his lips, the contractions of muscles making Kai's hips stutter and still deep within him, milking his own orgasm. Teeth sink into his shoulder and he closes his eyes, the aftershocks rippling through his body and dulling the pain.  
  
Satiated, he slumps against Kai as his brother shampoos his hair, massaging his scalp with expert fingers as soap and cum spiral down the drain.  
  


—

  
They'd been together since birth, never apart. They were all they had ever known. Separation is a fear that creeps into their bones like shadows cast after the sun sets.  
  
When their mother left, they swore to never stray from each other. Once, when the twins were scarcely five years old, Jongin wandered off in the middle of a park and Kai could hardly scent him out among the crowd of strangers. He had searched for him in a panic, accidentally running into people and knocking over other children (who were oddly lacking large, triangular ears and fluffy tails). Kai finally found him curled up behind a tree and crying. In between snuffles Jongin whimpered his brother's name, snot dripping from his nose, but Kai had never been happier to see him.  
  
_"Never leave my side again, okay Jonginnie?"  
  
"O-Okay."  
  
"Promise me." For a five year old, his voice was surprisingly stern.  
  
"I promise!"_  
  
Jongin had thrown his arms around his neck and latched onto him, wailing even louder as sobs shook his small form.  
  
That was the first and the last incident. Jongin had kept his promise. From then on, Kai never let him out of his sight, and his brother obediently remained attached to his hip.  
  
Some years later they were picked up and taken to a shelter. Orphaned kittens aren't safe on the streets; neither are adults, for that matter, but that's an entirely different story. Kai was seen stealing fish from a vendor (he had to scavenge for food for him and his brother) and unknowingly led authorities back to their makeshift home in an abandoned rundown building. Kai had to quiet Jongin's screams through gritted teeth as men clad in gloves pulled them away from a mess of threadbare bedding.  
  
The shelter was better, but it opened the door for a new set of anxieties. The twins were there for several years. Plenty of potential adopters took interest initially, but never for the two of them together. Taking one away from the other was a lost cause: Kai yelled, hissed and spat, threatening to bite anyone who came near while Jongin caterwauled with tears wetting his face. The owners in question didn't want more than one cat, either because they already had too many at home or because two was just too expensive (and the glare Kai always sent them when they looked the twins over was somewhat disarming and not at all encouraging). The people running the shelter finally agreed to lower the combined price of the two once it was clear they weren't willing to part from each other.  
  
They were – and still are – each other's past, present, and future. Always.  
  
And nothing – no one – would ever change that.  
  
But then, things _did_ change. The coping, the routine they'd developed within the confines of the shelter was disturbed yet again; Lu Han walked into their lives a few days before their sixteenth birthday. He was mere centimeters taller than the teens, who had yet to have their last few major growth spurts, and strolled into the viewing room with a graceful and easy gait of nonchalance.  
  
"He looks like a fairy," Kai commented disdainfully, eyeing the man critically when he had moved away to discuss their background with a worker. The catboy hoped he'd tell the truth and that Lu Han would be just like all the others and lose interest.  
  
"A fairytale prince," Jongin added, his voice filled with awe.  
  
A snort was the only response he'd gotten – a narrow stare of disbelief. He looked at Lu Han again. The man was all smiles, soft-spoken and almost _pretty_ – he could have been a hybrid, Kai thought, because his genetics were so favourable – and he seemed kind and cheerful. But when he laughed, entertaining Jongin with jokes and compliments because he was more likely to fall for them, sometimes his jaw unhinged like a snake and all of his good looks disappeared. Kai hated him.  
  
Lu Han visited many more times before the eldest twin begrudgingly let him take them home with him. He was earnest but patient about adopting them, careful not to pressure the brothers with the idea. It was an offer, a choice. The usually timid Jongin had warmed up to Lu Han quickly: he trusted him, and though he was the more innocent and gullible of the two, Kai couldn't deny his wishes. Jongin was his weakness.  
  
Living with Lu Han turned out fine. He gave them space and enough attention only when it was wanted, and Kai eventually began to relax. Their new life no longer consisted of creepy men ogling them every few days and an uncertainty of what their future held. Lu Han slowly coaxed them out of their shells, when they had previously been completely absorbed in each other, and taught them that they could rely on at least one other person besides themselves.  
  
Three years went by without any complications.  
  
But now this.  
  
Their hair still damp and fragrant from the shower, Kai and Jongin stand side-by-side facing a problem. The problem manifests itself as Lu Han and a lanky creature next to him, showcasing tufted white ears and a bottlebrush tail. The unfamiliar catboy's pink lips are pulled taut in a frown.  
  
"Kai! Jongin! I want you to meet Sehun. He's going to be living here with us from now on," Lu Han gushes, gesticulating enthusiastically.  
  
"What."  
  
"What?"  
  
The brothers speak in unison, their tones the sole thing differentiating them.  
  
"What, what?" Their owner regards them with a minor hitch of confusion in his expression before recovering. "He's a good kid, I swear. The workers at the shelter said nothing but nice things about him." He claps a hand atop the tall boy's head, ruffling his silvery hair. To the twins' amazement (and disgust on Kai's part), Sehun closes his eyes and begins to purr, leaning into the touch.  
  
_Of course they said nice things about him,_ Kai thinks. _They wanted to get rid of him so they could get all the money back that they'd spent on him._ Sehun smells funny – smells _spoiled_ – and he's well-groomed and appears to be well-bred. Kai wonders what the likes of him was doing at the shelter.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Kyungsoo asked about how you were doing, Jongin! I told him you're doing well. He says he misses you."  
  
Jongin colours a bit at the name. Kai shoots him a narrowed glance, weighing his reaction. Kyungsoo started out as a volunteer at the shelter when they were younger and was hired after the managers saw how much the hybrids liked him. It was mostly Jongin's doing: he adored the tiny worker, shamelessly begging to be pet while Kai sulked in a corner out of jealousy. After they were adopted, Kai eventually moved past the grudge he held against Kyungsoo – it wasn't like they ever saw him anymore – but he still occasionally teases his little brother about his former crush. _"You still like him!"_ He'd insist, pinching the younger's arm. _"Oh my god Kai, I do not!"_ His twin would cry out in protest, but with a telltale blush staining his cheeks.  
  
Jongin's acknowledgement when Lu Han mentions Kyungsoo confirms Kai's suspicions and only annoys him more. His tail flicks behind him sharply.  
  
"Oh," says Jongin meekly, adverting his gaze. "Um . . . thanks." He looks down at his bare feet, avoiding both Lu Han's and Kai's eyes.  
  
"No problem!" Lu Han is jubilant, as though he had done his kitty a service by telling him that particular piece of information. He claps his hands together. "Now, we're going to go take a nap. The adoption process was really long and Sehunnie's tired."  
  
_Sehunnie_. Kai sneers in distaste.  
  
Lu Han leads Sehun to his room where the catboy will be sleeping with him. Kai is thankful he didn't decide to put the newcomer in his and Jongin's room with them, but it hardly makes up for what he's done. Kai grabs his brother's wrist and leads him upstairs to their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.  
  
"Kai . . ." Jongin's voice is unsure. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"What?" Kai says distractedly.  
  
"About . . . about Kyungsoo?" His twin looks small and helpless standing there, fisting the fabric of his shirt.  
  
"Oh, right. You still like him?" He'd nearly forgotten about the shelter worker amidst the commotion of Lu Han getting a new cat. _Lu Han getting a new cat._ Anger bubbles up in his chest for the second time.  
  
"No. You know I don't."  
  
"Good." He crosses his arms and lets out a frustrated sigh.  
  
Jongin gnaws on his bottom lip. "Sehun . . . What are we going to do?"  
  
What _are_ they going to do about Sehun? He supposes they can't ignore him forever.  
  
Kai reaches out to cup his brother's face with his hand, stroking the line of his jaw with his thumb. "It'll be fine. All right? This isn't going to change anything."  
  
Sometimes Kai says things that he doesn't truly believe himself, just to keep his twin satisfied. If the new addition won't change anything, then why does he feel betrayed?  
  
"D'you think Lu Han is gonna replace us?" Jongin whispers in bed later that night, confiding in Kai while the older holds him in his arms. He's silent for a moment, mulling it over.  
  
"No, he wouldn't do that. He's too nice," Kai reassures him. "He just couldn't help but bring that kid home."  
  
Jongin snuggles closer. "Yeah . . . you're right." He sighs. "Maybe it'll be less lonely with another cat around."  
  
"Huh?" He stops his fingers that he'd been threading through his brother's soft hair. "Since when is it lonely?"  
  
Shifting slightly against him, the catboy hesitates. "Well . . . Lu Han's mostly gone all day at work, y'know? And then it's just you and me . . ."  
  
"Exactly. Just you and me," Kai reiterates. "Since when have we needed anyone else?"  
  
"The house just seems empty, that's all," he clarifies. He doesn't say anything else.  
  
When the morning's first light breaks through the curtains, Jongin stirs. His warm body next to Kai is a welcome presence. Tired but needy, Jongin straddles his older brother's hips at a languid pace and slowly sinks down onto his cock. Even in his sleepy state, he's done this enough times before to know how fast to go and not hurt himself; the flare of Kai's dick penetrates his hole and stretches it far enough so that it's not jarring. Jongin switches between pausing briefly and inching down further once his muscles adjust, still relaxed from when they'd fucked the night before.  
  
Kai's hands on his waist help him lift himself up and drop back down, thighs tensing. It's quiet; the only sound their heaving and ragged breaths wrought with pleasure and the occasional low moan as Jongin tilts his head back. Kai's hands move up and down his body, exploring every dip and smooth stretch of heated skin, gaze sweeping across the love bites dappling his exposed neck and the insides of his thighs. He feels his heart swell with affection for his brother, pumping his hips up into him faster and more urgently with newfound energy.  
  
Jongin comes untouched, slumping forward as the aftershocks course through his frame, and Kai keeps thrusting up, up, up until he's coming, too, buried to the hilt inside his twin's twitching heat. He pulls out gingerly and lets Jongin lay there on top of him to recover.  
  
When they go downstairs for breakfast, they'd forgotten all about Sehun.  
  
Until they see him slouched at the kitchen table, shovelling spoonfuls of rice into his mouth.  
  
"Didn't your previous owner teach you any manners?" Kai says icily, debating whether he should take a seat across from him or simply skip eating that day.  
  
The intruder shrugs and says nothing, taking another bite. A grain of rice sticks to the corner of his lower lip, stark white and matching the fur of his ears and tail.  
  
Sehun is a minor complication.

—

  
It becomes routine. Kai no longer comes down for breakfast, avoiding the catboy who never fails to be in the kitchen. But Jongin does. The younger twin tries to make conversation after a few days while he gathers up bowls of cereal to bring back to his brother, who refuses to leave the room. It doesn't always go as he's imagined, but sooner or later, even his shyness manages to coax a few words out of Sehun. He retreats upstairs, smiling faintly.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Kai snaps from the bed, a heap of feline and boy lazing on his stomach.  
  
"Nothing," Jongin says. "You should try leaving the room for once."  
  
"Not when that guy's around," he retorts.  
  
"I miss you," his younger brother admits, setting down their breakfast on the nightstand and taking a seat at the edge of the bed, carding fingers through Kai's hair. There's no reason to stay cooped up in this room all the time. His brother's just being stubborn.  
  
About a week after Sehun's arrival, Lu Han leaves his three catboys home alone one evening for the first time. Before he goes to work in the morning, he tells Jongin that he'll be out drinking with his colleagues, Yifan and Yixing, and to not expect him back until late. "Keep Sehunnie amused for me!" He says, and Jongin awkwardly agrees that he will, even though he doesn't have the slightest clue how.  
  
Kai goes to sleep early, so Jongin is free to try conversing with the new hybrid without the feeling of being judged. He suggests they play a game, but receives a disinterested response in return. Soon Jongin realizes his attempts aren't getting anywhere, so he doesn't try changing Sehun's mind when he leaves for his and Lu Han's bedroom.  
  
Jongin isn't tired, so he sits on the couch and watches television for a bit. Neither his brother nor Sehun are very enjoyable to be around these days, and the cop show on TV catches his interest far more easily. When the sound of recorded gunshots dies down, he hears other noises coming from somewhere in the house.  
  
Deciding to investigate, he turns the TV off and makes his way toward the downstairs bedroom where the sounds grow louder with every step he takes. The boy's not sure if it's because he's getting closer or the sounds are increasing in volume.  
  
Maybe it's both. He stops in front of the door, noticing it's cracked open. Stalling for several seconds, he takes a breath and peers through the sliver between the door and wall. The sight that greets him causes his breath to catch and stick in his throat. Sehun is lying on his back atop the king size bed, completely naked with his legs bent at the knees, leaving his lower half in explicit view. He slides one finger into himself, moaning as he crooks it and adds another. Jongin watches, mesmerized, as Sehun slips his fingers in and out of his hole, rubbing and circling the pink rim.  
  
Sehun appears to be amusing himself, and now there's no mystery as to where the sounds are coming from. Alarms go off in his head, telling him to turn around and leave now, but his feet won't budge. When he looks down, he's terrified to find that he's half-hard in his sweatpants, feeling the dull throb of his arousal. He's turned on by what he sees, by what he shouldn't be seeing, and his hand creeps below his waistband with failed self-restraint as his eyes move back to the spectacle before him.  
  
He strokes his cock and urges it into full hardness, a task that doesn't take long; it's eager, heavy in his hand as he watches Sehun fuck himself with his fingers. The catboy writhes on the mattress, stuffing himself full with three and Jongin jerks off in time to Sehun's quickening thrusts, tugging on his leaking cock with the hand that isn't attending to his greedy hole. It's so hot – he's never even seen his own brother masturbating before – but he can't help the fleeting thoughts that come to mind. What if it was his fingers instead of Sehun's — what if it was Sehun's mouth choking around his cock? He shudders pleasantly, thinking about that wet pink mouth stretched around him.  
  
Sehun brings himself to climax by amping up the speed, snapping his wrist as curled fingers slide along his length, shoving his fingers deep into his hole and tickling the bundle of nerves. Panting breaths are coupled with breathy whimpers, his fingers moving so fast and so far inside of him. Jongin hears his own name being squeezed out from between Sehun's lips — _"Jongin"_ — and that's when he loses it, too, spilling into his palm.  
  
The tinge of shame that follows only intensifies as his vision clears, fixated on Sehun pumping his fingers in and out of his hole leisurely. Suddenly, the catboy's blue eyes meet Jongin's directly, and he gives him a lazy smirk.  
  
He's trapped. Cornered. Screwed, and in more ways than one.  
  
"Did you enjoy the show?" Sehun drawls.  
  
Jongin doesn't answer. He spins on his heels and flees instead, scrambling up the stairs and bursting into his room. His brother is still asleep and his mind is racing. _Holyshitholyshit._  
  
"Kai! Wake up," he whispers harshly in his ear, hands moving across his shoulders and back to rouse him. He gets a grunt in reply and Kai rolls onto his other side, away from him.  
  
"Kai, I saw . . . I saw something I shouldn't have!"  
  
His brother growls something unintelligible.  
  
"What the fuck, Jongin . . . I'm trying to sleep."  
  
Kai probably thinks he'd accidentally flipped to the porn channel again, like he'd done when he was younger. This is worse. Way, way worse.  
  
His chest constricts almost painfully and before he can stop himself, he's telling his brother what happened.  
  
"I saw Sehun fingering himself!"  
  
Kai cracks an eye open.  
  
"Okay, so?"  
  
Jongin whines, high-pitched with frustration.  
  
"I . . . I might have . . ."  
  
"Might have what?"  
  
Jongin's distressed voice drops to a whisper.  
  
"Touched myself."  
  
A pause. The blank expression on Kai's face concerns him.  
  
"You liked it?"  
  
"Y-Yeah," he falters. "I-I'm sorry."  
  
Kai regards him sternly but says nothing. He gets out of bed and grabs hold of Jongin's wrist, pulling him down the stairs and into Lu Han's room.  
  
Sehun hasn't left. He's tugging on his engorged cock, hard again already. Jongin gulps. Precum glistens at the flushed head of his cock, forming a gossamer string from the tip to his stomach, where splatters of his milky cum have started to dry.  
  
"Decided to join in this time? And you brought your brother, too." His eyes flick to Kai, who is standing rigid in front of Jongin, but not enough to block the view. Jongin salivates at the sight. And he'd already come not long before, too.  
  
Kai takes a step forward. "Shut your mouth. I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to swallow my brother's cock like a good boy."  
  
_What the fuck_. Jongin can't help the whimper that slips from his throat.  
  
"Kai?" _Are you sure about this—_  
  
"Go ahead," Sehun says as casually as possible.  
  
He's in heat, Jongin realizes. He can smell it now — faintly, but still there, the tantalizing scent that's coming from the other catboy. That must be why he's agreeing to this, to be fucked by the two of them. His "show" earlier was probably a ploy to lure Jongin in, to provoke him into bringing his brother along.  
  
The twins have identical heat cycles, and Jongin knows how desperate one can get when their body feels like it's on fire, the constant craving – the need – to be fucked good and often nearly suffocating in its potency. They learned to depend on Lu Han when they were too exhausted to help each other, and found out that Lu Han's cock – Lu Han's fingers, Lu Han's tongue and mouth – were sometimes just what was needed to satiate their uncontrollable lust.  
  
But Lu Han isn't here now – Lu Han, who is always willing to help – and so the deed is left to them.  
  
Jongin looks at his brother, notices his pupils are blown and glittering like polished shards of obsidian, and smells his arousal. He watches as he strips off his shirt, revealing muscled arms and a curved, sculpted back, and then shucks his pants. Jongin follows suit but with more measured and deliberate steps, shedding his clothes like a boy's first time in a locker room full of strangers. He stands there, naked and trembling with anticipation, waiting for his brother to signal him into action.  
  
Kai climbs onto the bed and Sehun lets his legs fall open for him automatically. Kai spreads them wider, his hands on the insides of the catboy's thighs, and dips his head between his legs. He licks at the seam of his balls with the flat of his tongue, and Sehun parts his lips to release the breath he'd been holding. Jongin rounds the corner of the bed and kneels at the side to watch from a better angle. Kai laps at Sehun's wet puckered hole, sliding two fingers in to hold him open and gain access to his sensitive interior. Sehun bucks his hips, moaning Kai's name as he runs his tongue against his slick walls.  
  
After a thorough while he surfaces and turns his attention to Jongin, instructing him to sit on Sehun's chest. He does so obediently, swinging a leg over the reclining feline and squeezing his sides tightly with his thighs. At this position he can't see his twin, which is a little disappointing, but he knows when Kai's cock fills Sehun because the boy beneath him makes a choked little sound of content.  
  
He scoots a bit further up Sehun's chest, guiding his cock into the boy's open and waiting mouth. Wrapping his lips around the tip, Sehun starts to suck, hollowing his cheeks and closing his eyes. Jongin inches closer, his cock sliding in deeper while he feels the jerky vibrations of his brother thrusting into Sehun behind him. Sehun sucks cock like a pro — a little messy, but eager as all hell to please.  
  
Jongin hears his brother grunt behind him. "Lu Han really likes you, you brat. I bet you loved taking his cock."  
  
"Did," Sehun mumbles, Jongin's cock falling from his mouth with a wet _pop_. "Like yours better, though."  
  
The image of Lu Han fucking Sehun spurs Jongin on, rubbing the tip of his cock along Sehun's lips and beckoning him to open back up and take him in. Precum and saliva coats his lips, dribbling down his chin and collecting at the corners of his mouth. Jongin starts fucking his mouth, pivoting his hips downwards and sinking as far as he can while Sehun runs his tongue along the underside of his cock. He swallows around him once, twice and Jongin's coming down his throat. Sehun doesn't miss a drop.  
  
Kai reaches over and grabs Jongin's hips, lifting them up and pulling the boy back toward him. At this angle, Jongin kisses Sehun messily, wet lips sliding over each other and tasting himself on Sehun's tongue. He breathes a stuttered breath against Sehun's mouth when he feels his brother's tongue teasing his entrance, and he pushes back with want.  
  
When Kai's experienced tongue has him hard and aching again, Kai pulls out of the catboys' orifices and maneuvers Jongin onto his back. Sehun crawls on top of him, quickly encompassing his dick with his heat, and starts fucking himself back onto Jongin's dick. Kai positions himself behind the two, easing his cock beside Jongin's and into Sehun's hole. Jongin whimpers at the sensation, the slide of his brother's cock on top of his, the rim of Sehun's hole tightly gripping the both of them. Jongin thrusts up as Kai pushes forward, and Sehun tilts back to meet their combined thrusts in time. Kai leans over Sehun possessively, wrapping arms around his lower half and biting down his back. He laves over the marks he leaves behind, small explosions of copper on his tongue, sucking the shallow wounds until they're bruised.  
  
A series of soft _ah's_ escapes Sehun's mouth, building in earnest as he's stuffed to the brim with two cocks. Kai slams his hips into Sehun's ass abruptly and comes as Sehun's orgasm clenches around them. Jongin pulls out when Kai does and comes on the catboy's hole, the rim fluttering from the sudden emptiness.  
  
Even though they're sticky, sweaty and spent, they still manage to fall asleep on each other, a tangle of limbs and multi-coloured tails. The three don't hear their owner enter his bedroom hours later and squeal to one of his coworkers he's drunkenly brought home with him.  
  
"Aww, Yifan, look! My kitties are finally getting along!"  
  
The taller man mutters something about how he'd like it if the two of them end up finally getting along, gathers him up in his arms even as Lu Han giggles and carries him to the living room couch where they'd inevitably be sleeping — or not sleeping, if they could help it.


End file.
